


Monster Mash: Merman

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [10]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Blood Kink, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Language Barrier, Light-Hearted, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Scents & Smells, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 10 features a curious Merman
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human/merman - Relationship - Relationship, human/monsters
Series: Monster Mash [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	Monster Mash: Merman

Emily squinted up at the sun for a moment, enjoying the warmth that washed over her tanned skin before returning her gaze towards the glistening blue water. It was a gloriously beautiful day, with a sky so bright and free of clouds it was picturesque. 

“Emily?” Her friend called out, and she turned back towards the beach. “Are you going for a swim?”

“Yup, of course,” she replied with a cheerful laugh. 

“I should have known, we can’t keep you out of the water!”

Emily laughed again as she slipped her sandals off and shot Charlie a wink. In an instant, her jean shorts and tank top were off and she dug her toes into the sand for a moment, wriggling the soft granules between them with a small sigh as she adjusted the way the strap of her black one-piece was resting on her shoulder. 

She shot one last look back at her group of friends; most of whom were settling down for a little relaxation before she took off at a brisk jog towards the enticing water, desperate to feel its slick, cool embrace once again. 

The vacation was almost coming to an end, and while it filled Emily’s art with sadness to be parting ways with the ocean, all of her glum thoughts escaped her the moment she entered the water. She sucked in a deep breath as she waded forward and effortlessly dove under the rippling waves, pushing forward with both her arms and legs in a deep stroke. 

Being in the ocean felt like home. It was the best feeling in the world for Emily and she had often wished as a young girl that she had been born as a mermaid and could live out her days in the sea. While that dream was gone now, she often thought about it with a wistful smile. 

Her mother would always jokingly make a remark to friends and family that Emily had learned to swim before she could walk, but there was an air of truth to it. She’d been swimming for as long as she could remember, and it was second nature to breathing. 

As Emily finally broke the surface and took a deep gasping breath, she bobbed up and down for a moment as she glanced around. She wanted to go somewhere new and as her eyes swept around the area she spotted what looked like a nice secluded part of the beach that had some rocky shores and possibly even a cave if she were lucky. 

So, Emily eagerly pushed forward, confident in her abilities as a seasoned swimmer. She knew she was going much farther than she probably should have but the weather was just too pleasant and the ocean too calm to cause even a tiny shred of concern. 

Eventually, Emily reached a quiet area and she paused to cling to a small rock formation that jutted out from the shallow water and rest for a moment. The location she had found was a hidden gem; she could see far enough down into the ocean to tell that it was brimming with coral reefs. A shiver of excitement ran up her spine and she hastily pressed forward to investigate. 

Emily sucked in a deep breath and dove back beneath the water, her eyes glued to the beautiful coral and the animals that inhabited them. She swam down farther, able to hold her breath for far longer than the typical person as she hungrily explored while being careful not to disturb anything too much. 

She was unaware of something very large and very dangerous lurking in the deeper water. Emily was too caught up in her sightseeing, as she resurfaced several times to catch her breath before quickly diving back down to gaze around. 

But she ended up drifting a bit too far, much further than she anticipated, and as she floated between two huge coral formations a huge wave suddenly pushed back, and Emily was rather violently thrown around. 

_What the…_

Emily groaned internally, clutching at her head and her side as she was completely taken by surprise and was utterly bewildered. Her heart raced as she became a bit disoriented, but the waves were much stronger as she involuntarily drifted a little further into deeper water. Pain coursed through her thigh, shooting up her side and she panicked as she struggled to swim back up to the surface. It felt like it was lightyears away, and as the waves pushed down on her more and more her panic blossomed into full-fledged fear. 

Something foreign and big flashed by her side, and Emily almost choked on a mouthful of the salty liquid as she wildly kicked her arms and legs, unable to move. She felt herself running out of oxygen and everything that happened next became a blur. 

Suddenly something very firm and strong grasped her body, and Emily couldn’t even comprehend what was going on. She was almost positive she lost consciousness for a few minutes before she found herself laying across the rocky floor in a small cave coughing and gasping for air as it suddenly rushed back into her lungs. 

_Holy fuck!_ Emily cried internally as she rolled onto her stomach, tears streaming down her eyes as her entire body trembled from the fear and adrenaline. 

Whatever had saved her was gently pushing her out of the water, which was a small pool among many that could only be accessed from underwater. Her gasps and splutters echoed noisily around the cave and the only light source came from high above her, which was completely open, allowing the blue sky to peek through. 

Emily scrambled back, shuffling on her hands and knees, and she almost screamed as she finally saw what creature had saved her. 

A huge humanoid man that was more fish than anything else stared back at her with huge yellow orbs as he floated half in the pool. His limbs were long, his hands were webbed and several layers of stunningly beautiful veils floated down from his head and shoulders in soft waves. He also had fins that fanned out from his face like a crown, but what shocked Emily the most was his coloring. 

His skin looked smooth as a dolphin, but it was a stunning mixture of deep red and turquoise that blended so flawlessly and the striping pattern on his limbs was so perfect the sight of him stole Emily’s breath completely away. But more than that, as the Merman pulled himself out from the pool with as gentle of movement as he could muster, Emily couldn’t help but notice the deep scarring that covered almost his entire body. Even in her shocked state, it made her feel strange. 

_Oh my god, oh my fucking god!_ Emily’s mind screamed at her. _Did you hit your head that hard?_

She was so taken aback that she didn’t even realize she was hurt, but Kae did. He had smelled it in the water the moment her body was thrown against the rocks and the side of her thigh was split open by the sharp coral. He had been drawn to her scent, and seeing her in distress had alarmed him so much he went against his own rule to never intervene with the land dwellers and had risked everything to rescue the small girl. 

The fear in her eyes as she shuffled back with her mouth parted open as she struggled to catch her breath made his chest ache. The last thing he wanted was for her to fear him, but he didn’t know how to say it in a way she would understand. Kae wracked his mind for a word, any word he could remember from eavesdropping on the fascinating creatures for decades that would help alleviate some of her fright. 

But the smell of her blood was completely overpowering his senses, so much it made Kae’s head spin. His animal instincts were currently waging war with his rational mind and he struggled against it. But something inside of him snapped and he slid closer, trying to appear as unimposing as possible. 

Emily tensed as the Merfolk started to come closer, her eyes wide with fear, but the way he moved made her hesitate. He reached forward, hand outstretched to try and calm her, and he lightly touched her ankle, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

“W-What are you…” Emily started, and voice trailed off as she realized he probably couldn’t understand her. 

Kae blinked, tilting his head slightly as he gazed at her, but he continued to come closer, the scent of her blood completely overpowering him. 

“Yo.. you …” 

Emily’s brows shot up in surprise as she watched Kae struggling to say something to her. Her mouth parted open and her eyes were wide as saucers as she watched him take another breath and try again. 

“You… hu… hur...hurt.” 

Kae moved closer, the slick palm of his hand easily gliding up Emily’s thigh to where the sizeable gash was located. Emily shivered under his touch, but there was something about him that made her feel oddly at ease. The gentle way he handled her was surprising for someone who looked like they could tear her apart. The sharpness of his teeth and sharp claws he sported hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“Hurt,” Kae said again, and he slid his body so he was laying closer. 

Emily was pushed up against the far side of the cave and there was nowhere else she could go. She waited, her breath hitched in her throat as the Merman leaned down, his face dangerously close to the bloody wound on her leg. She jumped as he suddenly dipped his head and the silky veils framing his face gently brushed against her wet skin and she could feel something slick gliding against the narrow gash. 

Immediate relief washed over her. The aching in her thigh stopped completely the longer he continued to lick at her wound and Emily was filled with a mixture of awe and bewilderment. 

_What in the world is going on?_ Her mind screamed. _Is he going to eat me?_

But as her eyes roamed down his muscular body, noticing just how old and large his scars were, her gaze drifted down his waist, studying his foreign anatomy. It was then she noticed the slit between his legs that appeared to be some sort of sheath. But what startled her were the two appendages that peeked out, and her heart lurched in her chest as she hastily looked up at the ceiling in alarm. 

_Holy fuck, is he turned on?_

Kae’s mind was clouded over with lust the longer he laid there with Emily. The taste of her blood was alluring but he didn’t see her as prey and after a few moments, he was able to pull back and look at her without feeling like he was losing control. He was more than aroused, but a part of him hesitated as she stared back at him with a confused expression. He slowly slid his body so he was sitting closer to her, and they stared into each other’s eyes for one long moment. 

“Um,” Emily started, her eyes darting back and forth between his glittery black orbs. 

“You,” Kae replied, his voice sounding, unlike anything she’d heard before. “You no… no prey.” 

“No prey?” Emily echoed, and she let out a small sigh. “That’s good.”

Kae cocked his head, not sure if her response was positive. Emily gave him a small smile, and when she did he seemed to light up. His fins rustled softly as he straightened up with a broad smile of his own, revealing rows of his sharp teeth. 

“Good,” he echoed enthusiastically. “You good.” 

“Yes,” Emily nodded, still smiling. 

“You… you… mate?” Kae ventured, and his eyes roamed down Emily’s chest, studying the outline of her round breasts in her black swimsuit. 

Emily had to admit that this encounter was more than a little exciting. She tried to ignore the fact that his arousal was growing even stronger, and his movement allowed his two slender cocks to slide out, even more, revealing all of them to her in their bright red glory. 

“Mate? I,” Emily stammered, her cheeks blushing at his choice of words. “You… mate?” 

“Yes, yes,” Kae chirped and he nodded, the thing delicate veils shivering lightly. 

_What the hell,_ Emily thought with a wry little smile as she scooted a little closer, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. _I’ve probably hit my head and this is a dream sequence… just fucking go for it._

Sex with a Merman. Just realizing what she was about to do sent butterflies in her stomach. But as she glanced down at his thin blue lips she wanted to know what they felt like. And so she leaned in closer, reaching up to feel his broad, muscular chest. Kae watched her with wide eyes, fascinated by the little land dweller as she boldly touched him. His cock throbbed, and his mouth parted open a little as his heart raced in his chest; his skin tingling where Emily touched him. 

“You… kiss?” Emily asked quietly. 

“Kiss,” Kae replied, and he frowned. “Kiss… kiss…” 

He had heard that word before. As realization dawned on him his fins fluttered excitedly in response and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, yes.” 

“Okay,” Emily replied, laughing softly as she reached up to cup both of Kae’s turquoise cheeks. 

Kae had seen the land dwellers kissing before on the beach. It was something he’d witnessed hundreds of times in his life and he had always been curious about this habit. But as Emily dipped her head and her face drew closer he froze, unsure of what to do. His eyes were wide open as Emily gently pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. 

The feeling of her lips made his chest explode with feeling. Every nerve in his body erupted as they made contact and he instinctively leaned in, eagerly pressing closer, but Emily pulled back with a small little noise. 

“Softer,” she said quietly, and she brushed her fingers across his lip as she puckered hers. “Too hard.” 

“Mmm too hard,” Kae echoed, and he blinked. 

He wanted to do that again and so he leaned in, wrapping his slender arms around her waist as they embraced again. It took a few more trials but eventually, the Merman got the hang of kissing and before Emily knew it they were engaged in a heated makeout session. She wrapped her arm around his neck and their bodies pressed closer together. Soon she was pulled into his lap and his hands roamed down her back, squeezing her butt and thighs with gentle touches. Emily moaned against his lips as she felt his slick cocks pressed between them and she paused to catch her breath and remove her swimsuit. 

Kae made a small noise in the back of his throat as Emily suddenly pulled away and stood up. He gazed up at her, watching as slipped the strange black material off her shoulders and slid it down, revealing the rest of her sun-kissed skin. 

His mouth parted open as he gawked at the round mound on her chest, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. He had seen the land dwellers on certain beaches walking around without their bright garments on but seeing her up close was a mind-blowing experience. 

But what interested him even more was the spot between her legs. Her scent was delectable, and as Emily wriggled out from his damp suit Kae was taken aback by her foreign anatomy. It was similar to the women of his kind but also so different at the same time, and just seeing her standing before him in her natural state made his head spin. 

Emily had no idea what she was doing or how she was even going to fuck this bashful and respectful Merman, but she was going to damn well try. Kae seemed to sense her nervousness as she straddled him again and he eagerly sought out her lips, hoping to qualm some of her fears as he took the initiative. 

He didn’t know how to mate with a land dweller, but if they were like his kind then he had a basic understanding of what he needed to do. So, he kissed down her slim neck, his hands roaming over her body, and he curiously felt her soft breasts. 

Emily moaned softly as Kae’s mouth gently grazed across her nipple, careful of his sharp teeth. He was so gentle in the way he handled her that it truly took her breath away. She was flush with heat, and the spot between her legs was wet and plump with arousal. She never imagined finding herself to turned on by something so… different. It was beyond thrilling, and she couldn’t help but reach between their bodies and gently grasp on of his cocks. 

Kae let out a small cry as his entire body shivered, the long veils fluttering wildly as she gently stroked him. He flopped back, gasping for air as Emily grasped his second cock and began stroking them in perfect unison with a wry little smile. 

She liked how much it pleased Kae as he let out a series of strange mews and muttered something in a language she didn’t understand. His eyes fluttered shut and he arched into her touch, desperate to feel her even more in ways that weren’t even possible. He felt like he was drowning but it was the best feeling in the world as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. 

“Hnnh,” Kae panted, his voice a low growl. “Yes…. yes…” 

Emily liked the way his little yes moans slipped out from his lips. The sounds he made her ache and she found herself unable to wait any longer, despite how much she enjoyed jerking him off she wanted to feel him inside of her. So, after a few more moments she lifted her hips and guided herself towards one of the throbbing members. She tested the water as she slid the tip between her lips and Kae’s eyes suddenly shot open. 

In an instant, he wrapped his arms around her and moved forward so she was pinned beneath him. Emily stared up at him with a slightly frightened expression, unsure of what to do but then Kae leaned down and pressed his lips against hers with a passion that took her by surprise. He had picked up that skill well, and she moaned as she felt his hands parting her legs, granting him access to her womanhood. 

Kae rocked his hips, sliding the length of his slender cock between her slick lips, fascinated by how wet it felt. Then he looked at Emily, who nodded her encouragement. 

“Yes,” she said firmly. 

“Yes,” Kae repeated, and he slowly pressed closely, gently easing himself inside of her. 

Emily cried out, and she clawed at his smooth arms as she felt him stretching her. The texture of his dick was so incredible she couldn’t even describe how it made her feel as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she arched her back. 

Kae clutched her close, his face pressed into the crook of her neck as he started to fuck her, his hips expertly rolling so precisely that with each thrust of his cock Emily thought she was going to explode. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and squeezed her thighs around his slender waist as she moaned loudly, the noises of their lovemaking echoing loudly around the dark cave. 

The sensation of Kae’s second cock rubbing against her clit sent shivers down her spine and within minutes she felt herself growing close to an orgasm. She wanted to know what it would be like to be filled by both cocks but was unable to communicate that to the Merman, who was fucking her with wild abandonment. His loud snarls and grunts were unbelievably hot and he clutched Emily so hard it left marks on her body long after he was gone. 

“I’m… I’m…” 

Emily whimpered and her head shot back ass he suddenly came. She tightened her hold around Kae and her nails dug into his soft red shoulders as her cunt came crashing viper tight around Kae’s cock. He gasped, taken by surprise at the new feeling and he shuddered, his body stiffening as he exploded inside of her. 

“Holy fuck!” Emily moaned, and she almost saw stars as she was filled to the brim with Kae’s cum. 

Kae let out a strew of words in some strange fish language and then he collapsed on top of Emily for a moment, unable to process what had just happened as he was completely overwhelmed. His legs felt like jelly and his soft veils gently tickled Emily’s sweaty skin as she lay beneath him, panting and gasping for air. 

After a while, Kae was able to compose himself enough to slide out of her. It left a weird ache as he pulled out, and Emily rubbed his arms as they looked at one another with sheepish grins. 

“Good?” Kae asked sweetly, and Emily’s heart swelled at the way he was looking at her. 

“Good, yes.”

Emily’s smile widened as Kae leaned down and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She fondly stroked the jagged scar that traveled down her arm. They lay there in the cave for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company. Kae knew a few other words, and Emily came to understand that he was fond of humans and liked to be around them and picked up words here and there throughout the years. He was a very observant man, and she couldn’t help but be impressed by him. Somehow Emily managed to teach him her name, but Kae was unable to communicate his name to her in a way she could understand, but it didn’t bother her. 

Kae lay on the floor of the cave with Emily snuggled up to him, her head resting against his broad chest. He gently stroked her shoulder, fascinated by how soft and supple her skin was compared to his. 

Truthfully, they could have stayed there for much longer, but eventually, Kae grew concerned about the time. He knew she probably had other land dwellers who would be missing her, and after a little while, he gently roused Emily from her little nap. 

“Hmm?” Emily purred as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“You… home,” Kae replied, and his voice was filled with sadness. 

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Yes…” 

“Yes, yes.” 

Emily didn’t know how to get out of the cave but Kae knew the way. They both walked over to the small pool and Kae held her in his arms as they bobbed in the water for a moment while she prepared herself to hold her breath. When she was ready he dunked them both under the surface and quickly swam through the underground cavern until they reached the wide-open ocean once more. 

Emily sucked in a deep breath as they resurfaced and clung her arms around his neck as she gazed around for a moment. It was late, and the sun was just starting to set. She felt guilty; her friends were probably worried sick about her. 

Kae sensed her anxiousness and so he still held onto her as he began swimming with great big strokes of his arm, effortlessly propelling them towards the shore. He went as close as he dared, stopping just behind a sharp rock formation that jutted out from the shallower water. They hid behind it for a few moments, and Kae eagerly pressed his lips against hers. 

“Emily,” he said softly. “You… come baf… ba… back?” 

“Oh sweetheart,” Emily replied, and she cupped his face with both hands. “I… yes. Yes, I will.” 

“Yes?” Kae echoed, his voice filled with hope. 

“Yes.”

They kissed one more time and then Emily slipped off the rocks and began swimming towards shore. She had no idea when she’d see her Merman lover again, but she knew without a doubt she’d be back and longed to see him already. 

Kae watched her go from his hiding spot behind the rocks, making sure she got back safe. Then he swam away, back under the water towards his home, and he looked forward to the next time he’d get to be with his sweet little land dweller. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ suilaidrowan


End file.
